


Buchada de Bode - Ceará Style

by emomessiah



Category: Brazil (1985)
Genre: Food, Gen, Mild Gore, Other, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emomessiah/pseuds/emomessiah
Summary: Simple recipe of Brazilian dish Buchada de Bode. I promise it tastes good.
Kudos: 1





	Buchada de Bode - Ceará Style

**Ingredients**

  * 1 lamb's stomach, guts, liver, lungs and heart
  * 1 spoon of salt
  * 3 medium lemons' juice
  * 1 cup of boiling blood
  * 1 large sliced onion
  * 3 crushed garlic cloves
  * 3 sliced tomatoes
  * 2 sliced bel peppers
  * 2 vinegar spoons
  * Black pepper and cummin to taste
  * ½ cup of sliced cilander
  * ½ cup of sliced chive
  * 1 spoon of sliced mint
  * Paprika to taste



**Preparation**

Clean and wash very well the stomach and the small parts. Boil for 5 minutes, rinse and wash again. Rub them with salt and lemon juice, and separate the stomach from the other organs. Leave the stomach whole, cut the others in small parts and mix them with the spices. Fill the stomach with the mixture and sew it shut with a thread and needle. Pour the paprika over it and let it boil with water until it covers everything. Cook for approximately 4 hours, filling up with water from time to time when it dries. Wait for it to cool and serve it.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 from trying to get banned from this site.


End file.
